What's it gonna be ?
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru finally finds the courage to tell her blonde partner what needs to be said but when it finally comes to it Haruka does what she does best , run away. Songfic Oneshot


Disclaimer :_ I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either...yeah I just thought you should know...

* * *

_

_- Sometimes things need to be said and sometimes sercets are there to be kept a secret and sometimes we should stop being stubborn and listen to what our heart is screaming out -__

* * *

_

**What's it gonna be ?**

**By**

**Amnesia nymph ,**

**--**

_What's it gonna be?  
'Cause I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go_

Michiru gazed at the blonde woman in front of her who was watching television without even knowing she was been watched. It had been three weeks ago since the blonde tomboy had accepted her destiny to fight side by side with the aqua haired girl. Haruka had even given in to their mission , she was no longer running from it...But still things weren't as they were suppossed to be.

If Michiru remembered their past lives Haruka should too. Either the blonde was pretending not to remember or she really didn't know about what had been in the past. Maybe the tomboy didn't even want to be here with the smaller girl who's heart broke at that thought.

The aqua haired girl opened her mouth to say something. After all they were partners now , shouldn't they be talking to eachother when they felt like something was wrong ?Okay _wrong_ wasn't the right word , Michiru had accepted a long time ago she wasn't into boys but she hadn't gone out with a girl either. it was like something inside of her was making her wait for that special someone. And she really believed she had found that special person now.

_I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move too soon  
It would all end_

The blone finally looked away from the screen in front of her to look right into Michiru's blue eyes. It took the aqua haired girl a while to realise the blonde was staring back at her causing her to blush slightly and to look away. Haruka just gave her a questioning look wondering if there was something on her face or something. Michiru really was acting weird lately.

Both of them could feel the sudden tension making them feel nervous all of a sudden. They both wanted to say something but were afraid to speak , both without knowing why they were this nervous in the first place.

_I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied  
Till we've taken those vows_

Michiru just took a deep breath preparing herself to talk. They could no longer do this. She was almost sure Haruka knew about the fact they had been lovers in their past live. Maybe many lives before that one too. It was time they were going to have a real conversation which wouldn't end until they would be on the same damn side.'' Haruka I think we need to talk.'' She said a little bit worried it came out wrong.

The blonde who still sat on the couch nodded.'' I agree on that one.'' She replied causing Michiru to sigh in relieve. For a minute she really thought her words had come out wrong and the blonde would be mad at her.

'' D-do...you remember...you know things from what seems to be happened in the past ?'' Michiru was glad that question was out. It had been haunting her ever since she started having those dreams in which she and Haruka shared more than just a plain friendship.

'' No.'' The blonde lied trying to think of something else to add.'' I've only had visions of what was about to happen , you know...us finding the three talismans , the end of the world. How come ? Have you remembered something from a past live time ?'' She had to know. Haruka had never been the type to open up to people she barely knew and Michiru simply freaked her out in some way. Night after night she would dream of her and the aqua haired goddess making love , sharing feelings only lovers could ever do. No it weren't dreams , it was like Michiru said , it were memories. The smaller girl's question made her wonder though. Had Michiru seen those things too ?

_There'll be some lovemaking  
Heart breaking, soul shaking  
Love ooh aah  
Lovemaking, heart breaking  
Soul shaking_

Michiru blushed again still not looking up at the blonde in front of her.'' I have actually.'' Somehow she knew Haruka had lied by telling her she didn't have any memories of their past. It seemed Haruka was not ready yet to open up with her , maybe the blonde was embarressed to talk about it. She could hear Haruka take a deep breath and stand up from the couch. Still too afraid to look up Michiru waited until the blonde would walk out of the room. Maybe Haruka didn't want to talk about it.

Much to her suprise she heard Haruka walk over to her. And before she even knew what was going on Haruka had fallen down on her knees in front of Michiru and cupped the smaller girl's face with her hands. Their eyes met.'' Tell me about them.'' The blonde whispered hoarsely.

_What's it gonna be?  
'Cause I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go_

The smaller girl nodded enjoying the soft touch of the tomboy's hands on her face.'' I...we...we were senshi back then...and you...no we..'' How was she going to tell Haruka she and the blonde were lovers in their past lives ? Even though she knew the taller woman knew about their past relationship she still found it hard to find the right words.

'' We were what ?'' Haruka asked. Her face was now so close to Michiru's they could feel eachothers breathe. It seemed the idea of being in Haruka's strong arms took control of Michiru causing her to blurt out the word she wanted to say for such a long time. _Lovers._

Haruka now pulled away causing Michiru to look up again afraid for what would come next.'' I know.'' Was all the blonde said and although Michiru knew this already she felt suprised , shocked but most of all happy.

'' So...'' Michiru started causing the blonde to go wide eyed. If Michiru was going to say what she thought she was going to say they had to stop this conversation right now. They couldn't do that , maybe back then they could do stuff like that , maybe back then they had time for love but not now. They both had a mission in which feelings like love weren't allowed.

'' No...'' Haruka said with a stern look on her face telling Michiru this had to stop.'' We can't.'' She added as she turned away from the smaller girl who felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces , who felt like crying like there would be no tomorrow.

_I often fantasize the stars above, oh, a chill  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
Like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes  
I'd pretend I was you, and lose control_

With that said the blonde started walking towards the front door. She had to get out of here. She had to think of what had just happened. Maybe , maybe after this mission was over they could be together , until then they had to put their feelings aside , it was too soon.

The blonde turned her head to take one last look at Michiru who stared back at her while tears were streaming down her face. To Haruka the sight of seeing the smaller girl like this it was the same as getting hit by a wave of ice cold water.' _I'm sorry...' _And without looking back the blonde walked out of the livingroom into the hall leaving the other alone with her thoughts.

_Running in and out my life  
Has got me so confused  
You gotta make the sacrifice  
Somebody's gotta chose  
We can make it if we try  
For the sake of you and I  
Together we can make it right_

_So what's it gonna be ?

* * *

_

_As the ussual , let me kn0w what you all think !_


End file.
